Act I (Diablo III)
The first Act of Diablo III brings us back to Tristram, where an unknown object fell from the skies and struck the Tristram Cathedral. The Official Web Site states that this 'harbinger of doom' will awake ancient evils and call for heroes of Sanctuary to defend their world. Not many areas of the Act were revealed, but those that were revealed are showing what the entirety of the Act could look like. =Quests= * The Fallen Star - A Star has fallen in New Tristram. Protect the town from the vile dead that have risen since it fell. - New Tristram * The Legacy of Cain - Deckard Cain was lost in the cathedral when it was struck by the falling star. Discover his fate. - Old Tristram * A Shattered Crown - The crown of the mad King Leoric has been lost to the ages. Find it so that you may destroy the Skeleton King. - The Weeping Hollow * Reign of the Black King - Put an end to the Skeleton King to free New Tristram from his army of the dead. - Cathedral * Sword of the Stranger - The man who fell from the sky remembers only a shattered sword of power. Find the pieces of the sword to restore his mind. * The Broken Blade - Find a way to retrieve the second piece of the Stranger's sword from the ancient ruins known as the Drowned Temple. * The Doom in Wortham - Retrieve the third and final piece of the Stranger's sword from Wortham before the Coven lays claim to it. * Trailing the Coven - The Coven has killed Deckard Cain and taken the angel who fell from the sky. Hunt them down and make them pay for their actions. * The Imprisoned Angel - Save the angel from mad King Leoric's torture chambers and reunite him with his sword, no matter the cost. * Return to New Tristram - The fallen angel is Tyrael, the Archangel of Justice. Meet him in New Tristram to set out for the great city of Caldeum. =Zones and Waypoints= New Tristram The main quest hub of the zone. The player starts in Overlook Road, where they are tasked to follow the road to the New Tristram. The first NPC they talk to is Captain Rumford, who introduces the player to the story. * Overlook Road * New Tristram ** The Slaughtered Calf Inn ** Cain's House ** Cellar of the Damned Old Tristram The player then proceeds to follow Old Tristram Road to Old Tristram, formerly Tristram, and eventually to Tristram Cathedral to investigate what happened there and rescue Deckard Cain. Once inside the Cathedral, the player witnesses the destruction that the unknown object left behind. The holes that it left are shining with blue or turquoise color. On the last level, the player encounters an old enemy from the past, the Skeleton King. * Old Tristram Road ** Musty Cellar ** Dank Cellar ** The Old Ruins (Waypoint) ** Adria's Hut ** The Hidden Cellar * Cathedral * Cathedral Level 1 * Leoric's Passage * Cathedral Garden (Waypoint) * Cathedral Level 2 * Cathedral Level 3 (Waypoint) * Cathedral Level 4 * The Royal Crypts (Waypoint) * Crypt of the Skeleton King * Desolate Chamber (Waypoint) The Fields of Misery The second broad area of Act I, where the player finds the broken crown and the three pieces of the sword. * The Weeping Hollow ** Den of the Fallen Level 1 ** Den of the Fallen Level 2 * Cemetery of the Forsaken (Waypoint) ** Defiled Crypt West ** Defiled Crypt South ** Defiled Crypt East ** Chancellor's Tomb * Fields of Misery (Waypoint) ** Scavenger's Den Level 1 ** Scavenger's Den Level 2 ** Decaying Crypt Level 1 ** Decaying Crypt Level 2 (The Family of Rathe) ** Forsaken Grounds ** Tinker's Hovel ** Khazra Den * The Old Mill * Drowned Temple (Waypoint) * The Festering Woods (Waypoint) The Highlands The Southern Highlands, Northern Highlands and Leoric's Hunting Grounds are filled with various monsters, like the Khazra, Scavenger, and the Gnarled Walker. The zones in order are: * Wortham ** Wortham Chapel Cellar (Waypoint) * Wortham Bluffs * Caverns of Araneae * Chamber of Queen Araneae * Highlands Crossing (Waypoint) * Southern Highlands * Northern Highlands (Waypoint) * Leoric's Hunting Grounds * Leoric's Manor Courtyard * Leoric's Manor (Waypoint) The Halls of Agony The Halls of Agony can be found under Leoric's Manor. This is where the Coven has imprisoned Tyrael. The final boss of Act I is the horrific, murdering demon The Butcher which must be defeated to free him. * Halls of Agony Level 1 * Halls of Agony Level 2 (Waypoint) * Highlands Passage * The Cursed Hold * Halls of Agony Level 3 (Waypoint) * Chamber of Suffering * Cells of the Condemned Category:Acts (Diablo III) Category:Article stubs